


Fight

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Butters is a Good Friend, Gen, M/M, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, everyone is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: What if the New Kid decided to quit the game after finding Scrambles?





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read. We die like men.  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

"I am done."

I'm not sure what shocked us more: hearing you finally speak for the first in a good while, the tone in which you said those three words or you starting to undo your costume in front of us. You were breaking the first unwritten rule of the game. Exposing your identity, even though everyone knows who is who, was the part which gets you kicked out of the game pretty permanently. However since you did that without any hesitation one thing was certain - we, especially I, had screwed up.

The shittalk finally got to you and I know that I contributed to this. We should have known better since you just recently moved to South Park. We were so used to being dicks to each other that we didn't think how that would make you feel.

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , came a whisper in my mind. I knew it was my conscience speaking since Doctor Timothy was still weakened by the fight.

Yet... just when I thought that I was improving on removing that apathetic facial expression from your face, when I thought that I was getting better at figuring you out… I gave you a reason to harden your mask. Then again, even apathy wasn't present anymore. I don’t know what took its place but the look in your eyes was just so cold. It didn't suit your beautiful green eyes. It made you seem like a completely different person although I knew nothing on the outside had changed.

“W-what do you mean you’re done?” said the Coon as he was the first to get over the shock. “You can’t just quit the game."

As if to prove a point, you dropped all the artefacts that you had on yourself and started crushing them one by one with your foot. That was the second rule that you broke. Breaking an artefact or several of them was taboo. Technically they didn’t mean anything, they were just junk but in the game... The 'watch me' in the act was strong.

If everyone didn't know what to say before, now they really were speechless. I knew I had to say something. Heck, I should have apologized on the spot near the police station but was too much of a coward to admit my mistake, admit that my words were too unkind towards you.

When the last artefact was destroyed you looked up at Doctor Timothy. It was obvious that you told him something because Timmy sat up more straight in his seat. Nothing much could faze him but...

"What wrong, Doctor?" I asked coming closer to Timmy while glancing between them.

"He's going to delete his Coonstagram account," Timmy’s tired voice echoed in my head.

"What?"

Even though there would be a small penalty for breaking character during the game but I couldn't help saying that in my own voice. That couldn’t be true. You wouldn't take it to such extremes, would you?

I looked at you and still saw the same cold look in your eyes. I couldn't believe this. You... this was... I don't even know...erasure? That was the final thing what would get any player removed from the game. After this there was no going back.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Toolshed and Human Kite in unison.

"He's thinking on-" before I could finish the sentence or even more from the spot you took out or phone and started typing. I knew how quick you were with technology. When you put it in the back pocket of your jeans I knew the deed was done. "Nevermind. The deed is done."

"Mysterion," said Human Kite in careful tone as he approached me, "what did the New Kid do?" I could already see that he had a good idea on what had happened but needed the confirmation.

"He deleted his Coonstagram," I whispered after a moment of silence. Even though I told everyone the truth quietly I know that all of the guys heard it.

“New Kid, wait up?” I heard Professor Chaos walk up the stairs and slamming the door of Freedom Pals headquarters. We... I didn't even noticed how you left the room.

"Motherfucker," screamed the Coon getting us out of the shock that we experienced. "Whatever… Can we continue from here tomorrow? New Kid killed off the game vibe."

"I se-se-second that, fellas" said Fastpass. "See you g-guys tomorrow at school."

“Wow, who could have thought the New Kid is such a pussy,” mumbled Mosquito as he went up the stairs with the rest of the guys.

As soon as everyone left for their homes I felt my phone vibrate. Just as I thought, it was from Butters.

[Professor Butters]: New Kid is piiiiissed.

I left an emotionless chuckle. Truth to be told, I didn’t expect anything less from you, New Kid. I typed a few answer as I walked past Big Gay Al's and Mr. Slave's house.

[Mysterious Parka]: I don't even think "pissed" is the right word, dude.

[Mysterious Parka]: He probably doesn't want to see my face again.

[Professor Butters]: I don't know... Yeah, sure, he's angry at you but I don't think he's THAT angry at you.

[Mysterious Parka]: He's probably going to avoid me for a while. Wouldn’t blame him if he actually did.

[Professor Butters]: You're going to be okay?

When I reached the park, I sat on steps of the ship on which Ike and the other kindergarten kids liked to play pirates. Was I going to be okay? Part of me aid yes while deep down I knew that the answer is no. 'I will be' might have been closest answer to the truth but I didn't want Butters to worry about me too.

[Mysterious Parka]: Don't worry about me, Butters. I'll live but I want you to keep an eye on New Kid. I know he doesn’t see you as one of us a.k.a. dicks. You‘re his best friend, after all.

[Mysterious Parka]: Or at least he sees you less of a dick than us.

After what happened, it actually made me wonder. Things got messed up but how different is it going to be at school. Were you going to avoid us like the plague? I know for sure you won‘t get physically bulled like Pip since you got a good backbone but... Many things were uncertain about tomorrow, New Kid.

[Professor Butters]: You like him, don't you?

I couldn‘t help but roll my eyes at that message. I was certain that it was more than obvious. Just when I was about to reply Butter beat me to it.

[Professor Butters]: Ok, dude, that was a stupid question. It‘s obvious but you really need to fix this as soon as possible. We don't want to hear that he’s leaving South Park tomorrow or something.

[Mysterious Parka]: Butters, don't jinx it.

[Professor Butters]: Just kicked myself in the leg. New Kid gave me a strange but worried look.

I wonder why I thought for a second that you were going home alone. It made sense that Butters caught up to you and were going together since you lived next to each other.

[Mysterious Parka]: You guys nearly home? Can you tell him that I‘m sorry about tonight?

[Professor Butters]: Kenny, you‘ll have to do that one on your own. We‘re nearly there. Near Eric‘s house.

[Mysterious Parka]: Ok. Night, Butters. See you at school.

[Professor Butters]: Night night, buddy.

I let out a tired sigh and got up from the ‘ship’. I‘ll have to think on how to fix this mess properly. I really doubt a simple ‘I’m sorry’ is going work and it’s probably going to be a long process but the problem was… I had honestly didn’t know where to even begin.

I was startled when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Did Butters forget to tell me something?

[Silence]: You better not get killed on the way home. You still haven't sent your part of project for Friday D:<

I couldn't help but laugh at that angry emoji at the end. It was obvious that you were still angry but it seems not angry enough. Otherwise you wouldn't have sent the first part. I knew I liked you for a good reason. Still caring... even if you're pissed.

[Mysterious Parka]: Wouldn't dream of it. See you at school, New Kid.

Maybe I have an idea on how to fix it. I'm bad at it but communication would be a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
